


room of requirement

by galaxy_houseplants



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [6]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Gryffindor Simon, Hogwarts AU, Kinda, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Ravenclaw Baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_houseplants/pseuds/galaxy_houseplants
Summary: “Hey. Hey. Hey, Baz, wake up!”





	room of requirement

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for day 6 of the Carry On Countdown 2018!

“Hey. Hey. Hey, Baz, wake up!” Simon said in a whisper, loudly as he could without waking the other boys in Baz’ dorm. It wasn’t his, he had snuck in, and he knew he would get in huge trouble if he was caught, a Gryffindor sneaking into the Ravenclaw dorms in the middle of the night. Even though it was the last week of their last year, McGonagall would still have his head for this.  
“Huh?” Baz said a little too loudly, stretching an arm over his head. “Simon? Wha-“   
“Shhh! C’mon, there’s something I wanna show you.” Simon tugged his shoulder, planting a kiss on his neck. Baz shivered and laughed quietly.  
“Well, now I’m awake. What do you want to show me at this damn hour?”  
“I’ll show you when I get there, hurry up!” Simon tugged Baz from his bed, waited impatiently as he silently put on some slippers and a jumper and then slipped out of the door as silently as he could, Baz right behind him, holding his hand to ensure they stayed together in the pitch dark of Hogwarts at night. They walked down the rickety stairs, stepping on all the places they both knew would give the least creaks.  
At last they reached a room on the seventh floor, which Simon paced back and forth in front of. Baz scowled, still rubbing sleep from his eyes, and he was about to ask why the hell Simon woke him to show him an empty hallway when a door opened up in front of his eyes.  
“Whoa. What is this, love?” Baz was taken aback as Simon opened the surprisingly smooth and silent doors, which revealed a room containing a huge bed under a mountain of pillows and blankets, and so much food.  
“It’s the Room of Requirement! Cool, right?” Simon grinned, clearly more than a little relieved that it worked. “Penny told me about it yesterday. Don’t know why she kept it from me all these years!”  
“It’s probably her and Micah’s rendezvous spot.” Simon laughed, closing the door behind them so they could talk in regular voices.  
“C’mon, blanket fort time!” Simon ran over to the bed and flopped down on top of the blankets. “Just ‘cause we’re adults in the eyes of the Wizarding World doesn’t mean we have to be when we’re alone!” Baz joined him on the bed, sinking down under layers and layers of warmth.  
“Nope. No fort. Let’s just stay here and cuddle. And fall asleep. Can you set an alarm in here? I haven’t been late in my life and I don’t plan to start now.” Simon set an alarm clock (miraculously on a shelf nearby) to wake them up and cuddled up to Baz, wrapping his arms around his torso and tangling their legs together.  
“This is nice. Yeah, let’s stay here for a bit.” They laid there in a comfortable silence for an hour, Baz playing with the mess of curls on the top of Simon’s head, and it startled him when he pushed himself up so he was sitting next to Baz.  
“Baz, there was actually a reason I brought you here.”  
“Do share.” Baz sat up too, tugging a blanket over his shoulder like a cape.  
“So, Penny told me last week that her parents got engaged while they were still at Hogwarts because they had been together for years and it didn’t feel like just a teenage relationship. And then I started thinking, we’ve- we'll’ve been together for three years in August, and-” Baz smiled widely.  
“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting, Snow?” Simon shoved him gently.  
“Call me my first name when I’m proposing to you, Baz!” Baz laughed, then dove over to where Simon was sitting and kissed him hard. Simon let out a surprised squeak but quickly returned the kiss.  
“So… that’s a yes? I’ll have a ring the next time we go to Hogsmeade.”  
“I bought a ring already, Simon, you stole my thunder!” Simon laughed again, shoulders shaking and wheezing breaths coming from his chest. “But yes. A resounding yes! I love you!”  
“Love you, too. Now, let’s make sure we don’t get caught. Detention would put a bit of a damper on things.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!  
> my tumblr is galaxy-houseplants  
> see y’all tomorrow!


End file.
